Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN2514065 relates to a wave-dissipating float for a swimming pool lane rope. The wave-dissipating float is integrally made of a plastic foam material by molding. The outer edge of the wave-dissipating float is provided with a predetermined number of wave-dissipating grooves. The wave-dissipating float has a perforation formed therein. The perforation is an elongate perforation extending along a lengthwise direction of the wave-dissipating float. The wave-dissipating float integrally made of a plastic foam material by molding provides a good touch with the human body, and will not scratch the human body, can provide a high degree of safety to swimmers, and can be rolled up, disassembled and assembled easily and quickly.
The above-mentioned wave-dissipating float can be used to divide the lanes of the swimming pool and able to dissipate the waves caused by the swimmers, but the installation of a lane rope is troublesome because the wave-dissipating float is integrally formed by molding. When installed, one end of a rope is inserted through the perforations of multiple wave-dissipating floats one by one to form a lane rope, and then both ends of the lane rope are fixed to the side of the swimming pool with buckles. Because the lane rope is immersed in the low-acid or low-alkali water containing bleach of the swimming pool for a long-term, and exposed to the sun and hit by swimmers, some of the wave-dissipating floats of the lane rope may be damaged. Once a wave-dissipating float needs replacing, it is necessary to remove one end of the lane rope first, and then remove the undamaged wave-dissipating floats one by one until the damaged wave-dissipating float is removed. Finally, a new one and the undamaged wave-dissipating floats are mounted to the rope one by one again to complete the replacement. This way is quite troublesome. In particular, the end of the rope may be deformed and forked subjected to the buckle, so it is difficult for the rope to be reinserted through the wave-dissipating floats. Therefore, the lane rope of the swimming pool is often repaired until a number of wave-dissipating floats are damaged in order to save time and cost. As a result, swimmers are accidentally scratched by the damaged wave-dissipating floats, increasing the risk of sports environment. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.